


Slouching is terrible for your back

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Human Furniture, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Angela kicks back and puts her feet up.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 5





	Slouching is terrible for your back

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of Femdom/malesub." Keeping it short and sweet with this one, I suppose.

This whole thing got started in how entirely free he was "ma'am"ing her. To be called "Doctor" was one thing—this was her profession, her untiring duty, despite the fact she was achingly tired—but Jesse was effusive with his "ma'ams," his "yes'ms," his "at-your-services." He breathed the words instead of air and called it mere Southern courtesy. She was surprised nobody called his bluff sooner.

This role suited him. And he made a fine support for her feet after a long day on the floor of the Overwatch infirmary, at least until the small of his back, by millimeters, slumped in. When her feet began to sink, she put down the holo she'd been reading and reached for the riding crop. He jerked when she swatted his bare rear, but he straightened right up.

"Posture, Jesse," she said.

"Yes'm."

"Slouching is terrible for your back, you know."

His teeth pinched his wet lower lip. "Yes'm."

She smiled to meander the leather tongue of the crop up his scruffy cheek. "Good boy."

He really did his very best to please her, so she could forgive him these lapses, within reason. If she was harsh, it was for him—someone had to take care of him in the ways he would not care for himself. She'd never been successful in breaking him of nicotine or whiskey. But baby steps first.

The shuddering of his back vibrated through her ankles. She put the crop down and returned to her reading.


End file.
